Urabe Rika
(Forward) |number = 7 (Raimon) 10 (Osaka Gals) 728 (Inazuma Japan) |element = Wood |team = *'Osaka Gals' (captain) *'Raimon' (temporary) |seiyuu = Takimoto Fujiko |debut_game = Inazuma Eleven 2: Kyoui no Shinryakusha |debut_anime = Episode 040}} Urabe Rika ( リカ) is a supporting character in the Inazuma Eleven series. She is the captain and a forward for Osaka Gals, and then a member for Raimon in season two. Profile ''Inazuma Eleven 2: Kyoui no Shinryakusha'' *''"An Osaka girl striker whose ability is second to none"'' Appearance Rika has blue hair, dark skin and grey violet eyes. When wearing a soccer jersey, she ties a knot at the edge of the shirt and lifts it up. When wearing the jogging suit, she ties the jacket around her waist, leaving behind a white shirt to show. Her casual clothes consist of a light pink long hoodie, with an orange t-shirt underneath, blue leggings and puple white sneakers. In her first appearance, she was seen wearing this with white earphones. Personality She is often a cheerful girl, who has a big crush on Ichinose Kazuya, whom she always calls "darling". She's also interested in the others' potential love lives. For instance, she's interested in Touko and Tsunami's interactions, believing there migh be something between them, and when she notices that Fuyuka is concerned to help Endou learn a new hissatsu, she tricks her into going to a date with him, under the pretext that she's helping Endou. She's shown to be good at cooking, as seen when Ichinose liked her okonomiyaki dish. Plot Season 2 She first appeared in episode 40 while Raimon was looking for an underground base in the amusement park that Rika's mother worked in for selling their okonomiyaki. Along the way, Ichinose got lost and Rika offered him to show him the way. Instead, she took Ichinose to her okonomiyaki (a type of Japanese food) shop and fed him her so-called "Lovey-Dovey Dish" which turned out to be a simple okonomiyaki dish prepared by her. Ever since then, she claimed that Ichinose was her husband and that she was planning to open up her own okonomiyaki shop and start a cute family with him. Though, he often disagrees with this. She's obviously very much in love with Ichinose, calling him "darling" most of the time. In episode 41 she also showed Raimon the aliens' previous base, which they had taken over. They used to train for their battle with Epsilon, although at first they had no idea it belonged to Aliea Gakuen. She reappeared in the next episode to help Raimon win the match and afterwards she joined the Inazuma Caravan to be with Ichinose and help battle Aliea Gakuen. She made friends with Touko and created Butterfly Dream, although she was planning to do this with Ichinose at the beginning. Then, she played as a substitute for Fubuki while he couldn't play for the team until the last battle with The Genesis. During this match, she tried to score a goal with Tsuutenkaku Shoot, but Nero easily defended it even without a hissatsu. After this arc, she went back her hometown like the others. Season 3 During the FFI arc, Rika decided to stay at Touko's place since Inazuma Town is far away from her hometown, Osaka. The reason was that it will be troublesome for her to go back and forth between matches. During her stay, Touko hadn't been getting enough sleep because Rika always kept throwing her jokes at her and wouldn't let her sleep until she laughed at them. She and Touko usually watched Inazuma Japan during training and cheered for them through the preliminary matches. After witnessing Fuyuka's concern for Endou thinking about a new hissatsu technique, Rika formulated a secret plan. She told Fuyuka how to "help", telling her to take Endou to the shopping district, go on a thrilling roller coaster with him, and eat ice cream with him, all under the pretense of helping Enodu. Rika and Touko made an appearance in episode 107, where they tried to surprise the team of their arrival with both of them wearing Inazuma Japan jerseys. While she was shopping, they met two hooded-men who gave them mysterious bracelets. It was also revealed that Ichinose already told her about his condition. After putting the white bracelet on, she was unable to remove it. In episode 108, she watched the team in a practice match with Orpheus's Fideo, Unicorn's Mark and Dylan, The Empire's Teres, and Knights of Queen's Edgar. When Fuyuka asked why she didn't want to play, she said, "Who wants to play when there is an army of hotties to see." She was later kidnapped by Sein for wearing the bracelet but was then saved by Endou and the rest of the Red Team. After that, she was seen with Touko staying with the team in the lodge. She also cheered on the team at their match against The Kingdom. She was seen after the graduation ceremony with Touko, Ichinose and the other new Raimon members. Game appearance Character sprite and avatar Character view Recruitment ''Inazuma Eleven GO'' In order to recruit Rika, the following requirements are needed: *'Item': Legendary Training Note (伝説の特訓ノート, obtained by beating Furukabu's lower route (S-ranking the route is not needed)) *'Player': Ayukawa Shun *'Player': Moeha *'Player': Sanba After this, she can be scouted for an amount of 1720 Kizuna Points. ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' In order to recruit Rika, the following requirements are needed: *'Item': Tattered Soccer Magazine (ボロボロのサッカー雑誌, randomly dropped from Protocol Omega 3.0 at Handa Shinichi's taisen route) *'Player': Maiko *'Photo': Large Map (おおきな地図の写真, taken from Raimon's main building 3F) *'Topic': Comedy (お笑いの話題, obtained in the Bakumatsu era) After this, she can be scouted for an amount of 1300 Kizuna points. ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' In order to recruit Rika, Ixal Fleet has to be defeated first in the story mode. Also, the following requirements are needed: *'Coin': *'Item': Miniature Caravan (ミニチュアキャラバン, randomly dropped from Legend 2 Nensei at Fuyukai Suguru's right taisen route) *'Item': Tattered Soccer Magazine (ボロボロのサッカー雑誌, randomly dropped from Noisy Nose at Kanda Satoko's right taisen route) *'Photo': Globe (地球儀の写真, taken at the Galaxy Nauts Gou's dorm car 3) *'Topic': TV Channel (テレビ番組の話題, obtained at Odaiba's Aqua Mall) After this, she can be scouted. Stats All stats are at level 99 and untrained. All stats are fully upgraded. Hissatsu * * * |Inazuma Eleven 3| * * * * }} * * * |Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone| * * * * |Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy| * * * * ---- Legend Gate, Raimon VS Genesis * * }} * * * |Inazuma Eleven Strikers 2012 Xtreme| * * * * |Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013| * * * * }} ''Inazuma Eleven SD'' Valentine * * * * Keshin ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' * (Hayashi no Eiyuu Tachi only) Game exclusive teams ''Inazuma Eleven 2: Kyoui no Shinryakusha'' *'Super Osaka CCC' ''Inazuma Eleven 3: Sekai e no Chousen!! *'Joshi Senbatsu Team' *'Oiroke Bombers' *'Second Raimon' ''Inazuma Eleven GO *'Managers' *'Raimon Aliea Rengou' *'Strikers S' ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' *'Hayashi no Eiyuu Tachi' *'Managers N' *'Managers R' *'Star Sisters' ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' *'Star Sisters' Gallery Rika and Ichinose.png|This is how much Rika loves Ichinose... Episode 040.png|Rika in her Osaka Gals uniform. Rika-raimon.png|Rika in her Raimon uniform. Rika's-Lovey-Dovey-Dish.gif|Rika's Lovey-Dovey Dish. RikaTouko Teppei Kabeyama KazeMido.jpg|Rika, Touko, Kabeyama, Kurimatsu, Kazemaru and Midorikawa watching Endou and Fuyuka. Rika sightseeing.png|Rika shopping in Liocott. Rika-chan 1.png|Rika's reaction after she saw Fideo and the others. Rika Urabe!.jpg|Rika cheering for Inazuma Japan. Rika.png|Rika wearing the dress to become the Demon Lord's bride. rika.jpg|Concept design. IG-13-026.PNG|IG-13-026. Trivia *When she was first seen in the anime, she was listening to Maji de Kansha! on her phone. **Ironically, she doesn't appear at all in the Maji de Kansha! opening, unlike the other characters who joined Raimon in season 2. *She is the only character who joined Raimon in season 2 who doesn't have an appearance in Inazuma Eleven GO. *She's obsessed about Ichinose. However, she's also easily interested in other handsome guys (in her opinion), like Edgar Valtinas. *Her Inazuma Japan jersey has the highest jersey number in the whole Inazuma universe : the number 728. **This number is a reference to her neighborhood in Osaka: the number 728 can be read as ''Naniwa ''in Japanese. *Rika calls herself 'The Queen Of The Field'. Ever since she said this it's really become her nickname. Navigation de:Suzette Hartland es:Suzette Hartland fr:Suzette Hartland it:Suzette Hartland nl:Suzette Hartland vi:Urabe Rika Category:Captains Category:Raimon B Category:Original series characters